The Most Astounding Fact
by XCGirlie
Summary: We are a part of this universe; we are in this universe, but more importantly than those two facts is that the universe in in us.
1. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: If only Stan Lee would accept my two pieces of lint for the rights to the Avengers...**

**Well all I can say about the movie is that Bruce Banner/ Hulk = Fucking Awesomeness**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**The Challenge**

Her name was Nala White, and she was just unassuming stranger in an even stranger place. Manhattan after the invasion was akin to its transformation after 9/11, except the change was stark difference. It had been nearly five months since the attack and still there were police officers stationed at nearly every corner. A heightened sense of despair and fragility loomed over the city; it was battered but not defeated. New Yorkers were as tough as nails and as resilient as the undying cockroach. She was proud to say that the city had bounced back.

"Mozz," the dog owner tugged on her overactive dog's leash. _Please don't attack the poor man! _ Her dog looked up, panting and smiling a drooly-smile. If her dog did, then that would require an apology from her to him. Conversation and polite pleasantries. Things she had retired in the last year - it had been a rough one.

An eighty-hour work week took a toll on her social life; Nala had thought that after residency she would have more free time instead of less of it. Time to relax and enjoy her prime years, but people don't get hurt on a 9-to-5-schedule. Her work was grueling and exhausting and she barely managed to keep a close relationship with her brother and parents.

Then blue aliens decided to attack and any resemblance of a social life ended.

Her now ex-therapist said that she needed to work on rebuilding the bridges she had burned, begin to trust people again. He had promised to end the therapy sessions, to clear her for surgeries if she showed progress.

He didn't say the trusting relationship had to be with a person...

Mozart, the white mutt she adopted from the pound, had grown on her like a fungus, embedding himself so deeply into her fiber that she depended on him as much as he did on her.

Yet, Nala had to concede, whoever said love made one blind had been wrong. Her dog was misbehaved, arrogant, and pushy, and it was because she loved him that she saw passed his more awful flaws.

A bad dog reflected on a poor owner, as the _Dog for Dummies Manual _warned_. _And she was stubborn enough to still try to train the bad habits out of her dog.

"Hey, Mozzie let's not scare the nice man anymore, okay," Nala said mustering the fortitude to send him comfort through her eyes. She patted Mozz's ears in a failed attempt to calm him down (it was a trick in the Dog Manuel- one that apparently didn't work ). "Sorry, he has a Napoleon dog complex, his ego is a bit bigger than his body."

The man almost looked amused, "I don't think that was friendliness as much as it was defense."

"Against you?" The dog-owner blurted, the man in front of her was as intimidating as a plush toy (if that plush toy wore large ill-fitting clothes, and a thick pair of professor-glasses); she encountered more frightening people in her OR than him. He reminded her of a professor, lanky, raggedy, unshaven professor.

"Sorry." She replied to his dazed look with one of her own.

People, Nala the therapist had stressed that she began to interact with people more. Perhaps, the therapist was an idiot, but Nala had been lonely since she closed herself off after the invasion. So maybe not a total idiot.

"Right, well on that note," she stuck her hand out in the air in between them, "Nala White."

_Doctor Nala White, _her brain added, but even in her head it sounded pretentious. Sounding pretentious was not the way to make a good impression. She wanted to make a good one.

"Bruce."

He smiled shyly while enveloping his hand in her own. His very big, warm, calloused hand; Nala could feel the warmth through her gloves. Maybe he had a fever. Feverish, was that why he was talking to her.

She hadn't even brought her thermometer with her because that would be weird. Right?

Nala nodded. _Awkward, say something. _"Care to join us?" She flailed at in between herself and the mangy mutt she called her own.

She shifted on her heel, waiting expectantly for his answer; _What is causing him to take so long to answer?_

He nodded, and Nala had a hunch that perhaps she wasn't the only struggling with this conversation thing.

He was intelligent; she knew by the way he described the physics of the falling snow around them. And funny, but he was so quiet, he voice muffled in the cold air.

They walked the perimeter of the park while exchanging pleasantries and making small talk.

Nala noticed that he was so quiet when he spoke, gentle, but cautious. And he walked with nearly silent steps and stood with hunched shoulders- terrible posture- almost as if he was getting ready to disappear. Like he already had so much practice disappearing.

Friends, she wanted to be his friend. He was intelligent, and not aggressive, unlike her coworkers. Surgeons are ambitions, and aggressive by nature; her coworker were no exception. And she was lonely, oh so very lonely. The daily e-mail from her brother, the talks she has with her patients and the one-sided conversation with her dog didn't soothe the need for real human contact.

Her phone tinged, reminded her of the surgery that she had to perform in an hour.

"Er, right. Top of the morning to you." Nala cringed, _what is this a British novel? _She quickly grabbed his hand and shook it again, while discretely depositing a scrape piece of paper in his pocket.

Just call her a ninja, because how she managed to write the note out, Nala didn't know.

Then she was jogging away too fast for Bruce to comprehend what just happened with her dog trotting alongside her.

It wasn't until hours later, when Tony pointed out that there was a note in Bruce's pocket.

_Let's be friends, ok? w_as scrawled on the note beside her name, number and e-mail address.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, more will be written if there is support for it. Scratch that, I'll probably write more just for the heck of it, but hey it would make my life much better if you reviewed, despite that.


	2. The First of Many

READ AND ENJOY

The First of Many

To: Thewhitestir hotmail . com

From: the-man-of-iron s.s. org

RE: Mutual Friend

It appears that we have a mutual friend, who is having a problem in emailing you. I suggest you email him first, because he doesn't grasp social concepts such as the acceptable time period to contact someone after being hit on.

Seriously.

His email, (thejollygreengiant s.s. org)

Bruce almost tripped over his feet when Tony ordered JARVIS to repeat the message

"Nice touch," he drawled in reaction to the name (Jollygreengiant- as if), Bruce knew better than to ask his friend how exactly he knew about Nala. _Nala, Nala, Nala… _her name had been on repeat for the entirety of the week since he had met her.

"You mad bro'," Iron Man affected a Brooklyn accent, while still suited up, even doing a ridiculous arm flailing gesture, but he wasn't really joking. Tony was still on his quest to see a front seat Hulk-out.

Not joke.

"Well, I've got to get my kicks somewhere; I can make fun of the Capsicle only so much, until I get bored." Tony said without looking out from behind his screen as JARVIS un-suited him "She's pretty and smart or so her resume leaves for speculation."

"I know," Bruce said quietly, he wasn't naïve enough to believe that someone in the park would just want to be his friend. She hadn't even shied away in fear, and somehow when he managed to fumble around with joke she managed a small smile. Why? Too many years had passed with him running from agents, governments, and his past. So logically he hacked the network.

Found out about her.

Invaded her privacy. He was a damned hypocrite and creep. He hated when it was done to him.

But she had this hopeful look in her face, honest and kind. Perhaps even a bit guarded, and he craved that normalcy of a common place conversation with someone, outside of Tony and Pepper, it was a rarity (even some of the other Avengers still regarded him with caution).

"Why haven't you contacted her?" It was first time that Tony looked at him, shutting off the screen.

Bruce struggled with the words, with his emotions.

"I don't know what to say." It was the simplest answer.

"I can help you with that."

Behind the titanium alloy Tony had built around his heart- literally- Bruce was finding that he was one of the few truly good people that he had ever met, despite leading the world to think otherwise. Who else would offer a practical stranger, shelter, a car, clothes, dignity, and friendship.

"I don't know if you've heard, but I'm kind of a lady's man." Tony winked.

"Hmm," a female voice hummed, "I wasn't aware that was the case."

"Pepper." Tony looked properly chastised.

"Ms. Potts." Bruce said politely.

"Bruce, first names please."

"Since when is Dr. Banner, Bruce," Tony whined, before swooping in to peck his girlfriend's lips.

Said doctor was amused by his friend's territorial display. _And they say we haven't found the missing link yet._

"Since we watched Star Trek reruns while you sulked in the room, because you lost your bet with Rhodey, who by the way is expecting you at six tomorrow morning and who threatened to confiscate the Mach 7 prototype if you make him wait again."

"Pepper," he kissed her again, properly this time, "I'll be up as soon as we're done."

"Anything I should worry about."

She asked that now, many times, because she worried. Because she cared. Because the kidnap and the almost death from poisoning and alien invasion-attack happened within five years from one another and because if she lost Tony, only right after getting him, really getting him, she would be broken.

"'Course not, I am a man of iron, or have you forgotten. It's just locker room talk."

"Bruce, lock him out of the lab if he stays to long, he gets pissy when he's tired and I wouldn't want to inflict that on anyone, especially not a sweetheart like you."

"Excuse me," Tony said outraged, "Ms. Potts I think it's time for you to sleep, you get affectionate when you're tired."

She was laughing as her bare feet padded away.

"Women," he mumbled. Soon after he perked up, "that what we have to do, women see you as cute. Cute is bad. They have to see you as a mysterious dark guyt or a raging sex-beast." Then a thoughtful look passed through his features, "You ever try to," he waggled his eyebrows, "when you're all green, and big. I mean we all saw you last time and you were, what… six feet long..."

Bruce was horrified, and he felt heat crawl up his neck.

"Mad, now?"

"No," he sighed.

"Always taking away my fun," Tony pouted. " Well, let's get this email out."

Tony sent an inappropriate e-mail. Bruce hacked and deleted it from her account, thankful she hadn't been checking her e-mail. The cycle repeated until he called Pepper and she whispered something through the phone that had Tony stomping his feet out of the lab.

To: thewhitestir hotmail . com

From: thejollygreengiants.s. org

RE: We met in the park.

I haven't got many friends, but I'd like to be yours. I'd have to warn you though, I'm a bit out of practice, and I kind of fumble through conversation.

I really don't know what I'm trying to say, so I guess I'll just say hello.

-Bruce

WOW the overwhelming support is high flattering. Expect another chapter at the 12 review mark. THANKS with lots of love, enjoy your Memorial Day Weeken


	3. The Drop

**I can't say how happy I am that someone finally recognized the title of the story. If you ever get a chance watch it on Youtube, you won't be disappointed.**

**The Drop**

_To: thejollygreengiant s.s. org_

_From: thewhitestir hotmail . com_

_RE: Park!Friends_

_Bruce,_

_I'd have to say that you have a disease, and it's called bluntness. And strangely it almost doesn't sound like you; you were kind of shy when we talked in the park. Hmm, maybe you're one of those people that just opens up over the internet. I'm just speculating._

_But don't worry I can write you a script for it. I am cringing as I reread that, but alas I've already sent the email. I have to let you in on a secret, I'm a bit out of practice also, so no pressure. Stupid_

_On the subject of your partner, the-man-of-iron, it was strange, I got his email the same day as yours, and he hasn't contacted me since, which I guess is good, because it was kinda creepy._

_My name is Nala White, but you knew that already, so I'll tell you something you didn't know._

_Sometimes I hate my job._

_No, let me correct myself, sometimes I hate the fact that medicine can only do so much. My patient was given a death notice today, stage four brain tumor. Inoperable. I am supposed to heal people, but the technology isn't there yet, and I can't do anything. I just…_

_Never mind, I was laying on the angst a bit too much; most days I love it. Like today. I saved a kids life, granted the kid ending up being a bleeder and my scrubs are now ruined; I don't even have to have a super power to be some kid's hero and it's equally gratifying and terrifying._

_Mozz misses you, two weeks is a long time in dog days, so I would like to invite you to our weekly walk in the park this Sunday morning at 10. Please come, seriously. There are only so many times that I can walk the same trail before I scalpel myself to avoid boredom._

_Hopeful,_

_-Nala_

* * *

"Pepper says good luck and bring coffee, if she's a surgeon, then she survives off of coffee."

"She thinks that I am _blunt. W_hy do you keeping hacking my emails, normal people just _talk, _you know face-to-face with actual words." Bruce was ranting in a moment of glory. Not angry glory, just he was getting his annoyances off his chest. To avoid that anger that was always present. Control his other half was like walking a tight rope over molten lava; the fiery rage was ever present burning just in the background.

"As if we are normal," Tony rolled his eyes, "Conversations are so boring. Why talk when I can hack?"

"Welcome to the adult world, Mr. Stark, where people work structured hours, and have boring conversations with each other," Bruce snorted.

"Dr. Banner, you should fly in with a helicopter, grand gestures and all of that, and before you ask, yes, you can borrow one of mine."

Bruce was still getting used to having easily accessibly water, food and electricity. A few months ago, and he wouldn't even be able to consider getting entertainment from an actual television, now he could wake up whenever he wanted, granted there wasn't some Avenger meeting that he had to attend, and lounge around in an apartment that wasn't his, and watch TV on a seventy-two inch television that was also not his.

"She called you creepy," Bruce side-tracked his friend not wanting to disappoint him. Because, Bruce thought to himself, that taking a helicopter to Central Park, which was a thirty minute walk, was insane.

"That is ridiculous, I am the least creepy person I know."

Bruce could only roll his eyes, and then Tony held up his hand in a clenched fist.

"Come on, I'm not letting you out of the lab until you pound it. We are the science bros'." Tony knew- although the screen hid the bottom half of Bruce's mouth- that the way the chemist's eyes crinkled meant Bruce was smiling.

* * *

"Bruce you came," she sound surprised. Nala was in winter garb, with only of her a small part of face visible under the red scarf tied around her neck.

Bruce awkwardly shifted around; the silence was making him uncomfortable, although when he sneaked peeks, she seemed content. Mozz, the white monster, was happily terrorizing some pigeons through the trees. "My email, I didn't- it wasn't. My friend sent it, when he hacked my email." Bruce said lamely. He held his glasses in his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was being reduced to a bumbling idiot in the presence of a stranger- one that had been kind to him as of yet.

A smile erased the flustered look of off her face and quirked her lips, which pulled neatly at the corners to reveal straight teeth, "So the partner is a bit of a busybody."

"He just worries, a lot."

She bumped her shoulders with his own. "My brother is just like that, annoying little pest he is," she smiled fondly.

Something pleasant surged within him, sending a thrill up his spine. Maybe, it was the fact that Nala was comfortable enough around him to be playful- meaning that she wasn't frightened. That was a rarity; the only two who treated him normally were Ms. Potts and Tony. The Avengers were rightfully afraid- nervous to be around him. In a moment of unheard of confidence he asked her to get coffee with him.

When she hesitated, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, "I mean, we don't have to. If your busy or just don't want to be around m- "

Nala cut him off with a flail of her hand. " Sorry you just weren't stopping with the muttering. Yea. That's a lovely idea, but I can't today. Surgery at twelve, being a surgeon means I live on hospital time."

Nala turned towards him cheeks stained pink from the cold and eyes anxious, "Rain check, though, I'm free the day after next?"

Hopeful feeling made him light and airy, the heat and anger repressed easily and without thought.

The next two hours were filled with chasing an overexcited puppy (Nala). The telling of corny jokes, and being embarrassed that he knew them (Bruce) and the subsequent laughter because of said jokes (Nala).

Bruce was content. Even the awkwardness of the failed hug (Nala had gone in to hug him good-bye, he was going in for a handshake, the product was embarrassing) couldn't impede on his good mood.

When was the shoe going to drop?

Bruce wasn't disappointed.

Of course the wait wasn't too long.

"A car is being sent to your location," Agent Romanov said hurriedly as soon as Bruce touched the screen to answer the call. "Loki has returned."


	4. The Reveal

**Longest Chapter YET! Enjoy.**

**The Reveal**

Being around death was an occupational necessity.

"Doctor Ross, call the time."

A flat line.

The patient was dead before he hit the floor of the hospital.

The intern was tearing up at the sight of blood on his nylon gloves.

"Doctor Ross," Nala commanded with authority, "Call his time of death, now."

He ripped off his mask, " Two-oh-four, damn it."

Sometimes she hated trauma.

The intern had already walked outside the room to discard of his bloodied gloves. He threw his gloves with unnecessary force into the biohazard-disposal. "That was the second patient I lost tonight."

Attendings are supposed to comfort, give guidance to underlings, but how could she guide when sometimes she didn't know how to deal with it herself.

"We all lose patients."

"So why do we do this? Why am I putting myself through year's hours of grueling training, when I can't even guarantee that it will help in the end?"

"Because we they can be saved, it's worth it. They are worth it." Nala took a calming breath, no matter how many patients she lost, each new one was difficult. "Ross, fill out the paper work; I'll go let the family know."

Sometimes the job was grim.

And sometimes she doubted whether she helped at all.

* * *

The cold was comforting, freeing almost. Causing shivers and goose-flesh to erupt all over her skin.

It was six o-clock in the morning, and she hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. A moment of clarity seized her among the swirling snowflakes and whirring wind. Central Park was beautiful in the winter.

"Hey, Bruce, I know sane people aren't up at this time, but I would really like that coffee break right, about now, but you're not up so its moot point anyway. And now I'm talking to myself on you voice mail so never mind." She broke off equally embarrassed and energized from the call. Patients die all the time. People die all the time, if she hadn't already known that from her job, she learned it from the invasion. She needed to start living again.

* * *

The data didn't make sense. Loki's radiation signature was exactly the same as the one that the satellite was picking up.

But it physically didn't exist. Thor had returned to Asgard to ensure that has brother was still there serving the punishment for his crimes.

The readings were picking up something that wasn't there.

So that left the gaping questions, what was emitting this radiation and then destroying it?

"Fury is throwing a shit storm."

Bruce looked up from the screens to see a deeply entertained Tony Stark. "Take a look and tell me what you see."

He ambled towards the work station.

" Nothing," Tony then tapped on the screen to view the files with a closer eye, "At this second there is a radioactive signature like Loki's and then two milliseconds later there is an absences of everything. Heat, sound, light, almost like…"

"A black hole."

"Which, is impossible," Tony interjected, "a black hole wouldn't just stop. It would condense every particle that made up this solar system, before we even realized. So we have no idea what this is."

"Pretty much."

"That always makes for a pleasant night, chump."

"Pardon?"

"Just because Pepper calls you Bruce doesn't mean I have too."

Bruce almost smiled before he rolled his eyes, "Right."

"Speaking about women how is she."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, it's not attractive."

"Oh that one," _as if there is a long line of willing women, _"I-she-she called about two weeks ago, for coffee. And I've been here."

"You've been here?" Tony repeated slowly, as if he didn't understand. "JARVIS, when was the last time Bruce left the lab?"

"For a break over two hours sir? He hasn't."

"You've been sleeping in my lab? I give you a pent house and you sleep in the lab. That's ridiculous."

" You've done worse. I have to sleep or else the other guys is harder to- you gone days without eating or _sleeping. _Which is much worse. I've been trying to figure this out." Bruce defended, "But I can't. This isn't exactly my specialty or yours for the matter. I turn green and you play with toys. Fury needs an astrophysicist."

"He has them." Tony placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce you're not just the _other guy, _or even just a scientist. You deserve a life outside of all of this. Come on, shower, make yourself presentable, we are going to visit her, and we are going to visit her with a purpose."

* * *

Most surgeons hated working in the clinic, cut-happy, exhausted interns particularly loathed when the residing attending assigned them to clinic-duty because then his or her day would be filled with some over-imaginative, fake-diseases- ridden patients, that and rectal exams. Both equally unsavory.

But Nala enjoyed meeting people that only had a couple scraps, people who didn't have any reason to worry about death, and people that would surely live.

Death was part of the occupation, that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Doctor White, there is man in room 602," one of the nurses giggled then pointed her towards the direction of the room, "he's a shower, quite the impressive one if I do say so myself."

"Well, Mr. Rogers, from you medical records it seems that you are a healthy, strangely enough it doesn't have your birthday. I'll have to go check other files for it, you should look into that. What seems to be the problem."

"Dames- I mean – women are doctors now." He nervously spluttered turning a deeper shade of red than before.

She pulled out a thermometer, "It seems that you don't have a fever, Mister Rogers if your problem is women and their occupations then I suggest that you find another hospital bed to occupy, because I am the attending on service tonight."

"No, its. I think I have a problem in the," he motioned to his groin area, still refusing to look at the female doctor.

"Do you have a problem with your penis, Mr. Rogers." She questioned kindly, only further adding to the man's embarrassment.

At first the strange blonde man couldn't look her in the eye, but when he did, he seemed resigned to his fate.

"I believe that my friend mistakenly" he said it as if he didn't believe it himself "gave me something other than a pain reliever. It hasn't gone away, since."

"Ok," Nala nodded keeping herself completely in a clinical mode, "let's check it out and see what going on."

He looked ashen, golden hair ruffled and tan skin beading with sweat.

"I am going to hook you up to an anti-inflammatory solution, and we'll see in about an hour if the erection has gone away. If it hasn't then I am going to have to drain out the blood."

Wide-eyed Mr. Rogers winced.

"I am going to do everything possible to make sure you leave here healthy, Mr. Rogers." She comforted.

* * *

Bruce was stumbling through the hospital, the overly-expensive cup of coffee jostling in his hand. He felt stuffy and missed his purple-button down shirt that had been exchanged for one of Tony's crisp designer shirts.

"'Cuse me, I was told Doctor White is down this way."

An elderly nurse hadn't looked up from her sheet, before she pointed towards the clinic doors and the sign that read, "Wait until called."

Right.

Ok.

It was a half-hour before she emerged, walking backwards from a room. All the while Bruce nervously bounced his leg up and down, willing the cup of coffee not to cool. The patient was still unseen, but he heard remarkably a familiar voice.

It couldn't be.

"Who do we have next Beatrice," Nala asked cheerfully of the nurse. She entered the waiting room. A stab hit Bruce. She never sounded that comfortable around him. He wanted her too be comfortable around him, happy.

"Bruce?"

"Nala, hi, I mean good morning. Have you had coffee yet?"

"Banner?"

"Steve?"

"Doctor White?"

"Tony!" Another man interjected.

"Stark," Nala's patient growled at the previous man.

"Tony," Bruce sighed, "You were supposed to wait in the car."

"You were taking too long, in that amount of time I could have already gotten a-"

"Oh my god, _is that Tony Stark_."

Then came the onslaught of phones being pulled out.

What the _hell_ was going on?

**So what did you think? Right, well leave a review and make me feel **_**loved. **_**More review means another update ^_-.**


	5. Of Bittersweet Awakening

**Of Bittersweet Awakenings**

People clambered to get closer to the billionaire and were pushing and shoving.

Bruce was separated from Nala and the Cap because of the throng of people struggling to get to Tony Stark.

Nala was calling for order, but no one was listening. The security was taking too long, and more people kept rushing through the clinic doors.

Bruce already felt hot, too many people. Too many people, he was crowded, and nervously panting. But he was ok, he had control of himself. That's all that mattered.

Then an arm went flailing. Nala wasn't expecting it; her head lolled to the side as she went down and she hit the corner of a table. He felt helpless, as he tried to push the people to get to her. He had to help her, but he couldn't.

Blood.

There was blood from her wound.

Like Betty, and he couldn't help her either.

_Anger. _The ever present anger, lit his veins on fire. _No. Not now. I'll hurt so many people. Breathe, Bruce. Calm._

The tell-tale beep of the watch, was all that he could hear. Ninety beats per minute. One-hundred, one ten, one-twenty. It was louder than the blood rushing in his ears. Loud than the shouts. The _other guy _was pounding the inside of his head, roaring to be let free.

Bruce felt himself being pulled down hallways, away from the group of people.

_No, _he wanted to tell the Captain, _the deeper you pull me, the more damage to the infrastructure, more people die. The other guy will destroy everything._

The fatigue from the restless sleep, the stress from the past two weeks both fed into his inability to control the rage.

Bruce grasped the wall so tightly, it buckled in his hand.

"Mr. Rogers, I don't know what's happening to him, but that sounds like a pulse meter, and if that's the case, then for some reason his body is overworking his heart. You have to compress the nervous system so that it stops sending messages to the heart to contract as rapidly."

Nala must not have liked his response, because she rushed forward.

"Get out," Bruce growled, his vocal chords thickening already he was changing.

"Doctor White, you can't help him-"

"We have to try, so either help me or get out of my damn way."

_No, Nala._

He couldn't remember how to form the words to tell her to leave. Bruce couldn't remember why he was fighting. The primal part of him was stronger, attacking his conscience mind with extreme (surprising) precision.

One-Thirty beats per minute.

One-Forty.

One-Fifty.

Darkness.

**PART II (of this chapter) coming soon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Maybe even sooner if I'm pushed to a writing mood *if that isn't the most obvious nudge that I've given then your thick-headed*)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm evil I know.**


	6. Of Bittersweet Awakenings II

**Of BitterSweet Awakenings**

"Did I-" Bruce croak, his voice rough. He was groggy, and his body ached. _Where was I, _he questioned. "I mean, I guess, she finally got to see my party trick."

"Nope," a smug voice answered, "I tranquilized the shit-out of you, before you could. The new serum works, apparently."

Tony.

Bruce struggled to sit himself upright, now realizing he was still fully dressed. He was unable to fully open his eyes to the light of his room, "What happened?"

"You disappeared, so I sent for the Mach 7, suited up, saved the day, and here we are. She was fine by the way, the Capsicle was with her in the car, chivalry or something."

Then Bruce felt what was called by the rest of the Avengers' as Stark-shift. The changing of the many moods of Tony Stark.

"How are you feeling," he asked seriously, "You were so close to changing that I had to up the dosage."

"Fine."

"Please." Tony – Bruce assumed because he eyes were shut, still- "I don't need a martyr, how do you _feel._"

"Terrible."

"Well, that's more like it." Tony said enthusiastically.

Bruce was hiding his face in his hands; Tony knew he was dwelling on it.

"No one was hurt, your identity is unknown. Everything is ok, but you know what this means, right?" He asked. "If we can figure out how to subdue the change, without almost killing you, then," he paused for effect, "you can get laid, _finally._"

Only Tony Stark would use mentioning sex in a conversation as a comforting aspect.

"Tony," Bruce said quietly, "thanks."

"Get some sleep. We have to work later."

"Watch out, you're starting to sound like Steve."

As Bruce settled under the covers and he didn't need to open his eyes to know there was a horrified look on his friends face. A sly smile settled on his own features.

* * *

"What happened back there? Before you forced me out of the room "

After she stitched herself up, much to the horror of her previous on looking patient she was ushered into a black tinted car and she sat next to Steve Rogers. The man who miraculously recovered faster than anyone she had ever seen. The car, from her brother awe-inspired ramblings she knew, was out-of-this-world expensive.

She saw the suit; Nala thought that he was an Iron Man enthusiast, little did she know that she was being trolled by Tony Stark. She had looked down to his chest, and the tell-tale soft glowing emanated through the shirt.

The-man-of-iron, a friend Bruce said.

So who was he then?

She realized that he had never given her a last name, never really talked about himself, his past.

Who was he, and who was the man before her.

Her patient talked and acted like he was from another century.

"I don't have the authorization to-"

_Government involvement._

"Fine, fine. Alright how about that new show coming out." _Prove me right._

"Which one," he asked nervously.

"Any of them." His face was blank, "Or how about Ferris Buhler's Day Off," he grew up around the time, even if he had never watched it, everyone had heard of it.

No recognition.

The car stopped in front of her apartment complex.

Nala had the distinct feeling that everyone, including Bruce, was going to disappear. She couldn't let that happen. In the short time that she knew Bruce, he had become a fixture in her life. A needed one.

His calm-soft-spoken voice, and sweet shy smiles kept the loneliness at bay; she didn't want to go back to how things were.

"Steve, wait a second, tell the driver not to leave. I'll be right back."

Nala raced up to room as soon as she was out of sight, and grabbed the DvD she had been talking about, but along with it she picked up a thin black circle-like object. In college, her possessions started to disappear, and living of a college budget didn't give her room to replace all of them.

Her little brother was an inventor of sorts back then. Se he made this little tracker chip disguised as a black sticker.

Now a decade late, he still _invents, _but with a degree for computer mechanics from MIT there is a market of people who will buy his inventions.

With more money, came higher end product. Nala had yet to use the newest model.

"Here," she handed Steve Rogers the movie, "watch and enjoy, I'll get it back sometime, soon."

Very soon.

Then the black van was speeding off.

Nala flipped through the contacts on her phone, while heading inside. The cold biting at her head wound, causing her eyes to water.

"Hey, Blake," she said in a pained voice. "I need you to track the newest deploy I just sent out, give me the address. Be careful, something weird, with the government, is going on."

"Hello, to you, to sis. How was your day? Mine was mighty fine. Normal conversation starters. But I gatta love me some government conspiracy."

"Blake, I'm serious."

"I am to." He aid innocently. In the background his fingers were tapping away at the keyboards.

"I'll send over the info, as soon as I get it. We still on for movie night the Friday."

" Yea," she said absently. Mozz was barking incessantly and her head was killing her. " I'm going to lay down, Blake, I'll speak to you later."

"'K, sis."

"Come on, you cute little monster," Nala padded over to her bed and held the covers open for her dog, "I don't think that's thunder, it wasn't forecasted to rain or have bad weather. Mozz, stop barking, it's probably just a trucker with a not-working truck. "

Hours later Nala was awoken by a text.

_Good news I got the address- Stark Towers._

_Bad news, they kind of are holding me hostage._

_Yep._

_So, um, can you come and get me?_

_K. Bye._

The fuck?

**PART II done.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. She Knows

**READ AND ENJOY**

**She Knows**

Nala was in pain.

Cold.

Wet.

And angry.

She had the distinct feeling that she was walking into a trap and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Blake was her brother, her baby brother who she raised just as much as her parents. If he was harmed because of her, then she would wilt like a dying flower.

A twenty-minute taxi left her head aching- more than before- and her blood-pressure raised; there were reasons why she found walking her primary mode of transportation.

She didn't know what was going to happen, because really in any state of health there wasn't much she could do beside scalpel the person. Blake hadn't sounded terrified, and that gave her hope.

Hope, what a funny little emotion.

She trudged passed the large statue of Howard Stark, and onwards to the entrance.

* * *

Bruce awoke with a start, he could smell the tension in the air even if the tension was three stories below him- a perk of the _other guy_; he wondered if the rest of the team was once again arguing.

But he hadn't changed, so why was everyone so upset.

He grabbed his glasses and stumbled towards the elevator.

Bruce heard them before he saw them.

Arguing. Natasha and Clint were yelling at Tony, Steve was defending him and Thor was laughing at the petty issue of the tiny mortals.

And Bruce smelt her (another perk), lilac and clean-linen, across the room. She was clutching her gauze-covered head, her eyes shut in agony.

Why was she here, but more importantly why wasn't anyone helping her? Bruce was wide awake, now.

Everyone was so wrapped up themselves that they didn't even see her.

Heroes, they called themselves, but now they appeared as misfit a group of toddlers.

Bruce made his way through the crowd, ignoring the chorus of greetings.

Her knees were going to buckle, so Bruce slipped his hand under and lifted her up.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves." He told the group, who were now silently watching his receding form.

How else would she know where and when to come, right on the day that they were all supposed to assemble?

Bruce adjusted the light and sound settings, as to not bother her.

"How's your head," Bruce whispered as he gently placed her on his couch.

"Tolerable. The noise hurt, and now it's quiet so it's better."

Then a silence in, and it was of the stifling kind.

"Why are you here-"

Bruce fidgeted with his glasses.

"It's ok, take your time, Bruce." Nala was learning about his mannerism, and how to respond to them.

"Why are you here?" He asked incredulous.

Nala tried to hide her embarrassment, by covering her face with her hands.

"My brother, is a tech-junkie, he has been since the first time he cracked open my laptop, for the hell of it, much to my dismay, at the age of four. So after whatever was going to happen in the hospital, I thought," she faltered, "I thought you were going to disappear. And obviously you knew Rogers, so I put a tracker- given by my brother- on him."

"You tried to track me through, Steve."

"When you put it like that, you make me sound like a-"

"Why?" Bruce asked, with morbid fascination. Was she a spy, some one who would attack him when his back was turned. He had never thought that of her until now; normal civilians don't have tracking equipment...

Nala didn't understand why he looked, in that moment, more vulnerable than he ever had. "You're my only friend," she said quietly, " after the invasion-" she gave a watery laugh ( Bruce flinched- she had never talked about the attack before), "all of my others moved away, lost contact. New York was too scary for them and I was a reminder. And my parents are gallivanting across Africa- much to busy to check up on their adult daughter, so outside of the Peds kids, my brother and the two colleagues that I keep up with at work, you're all I've got. Of course I care about you."

Bruce felt warmth from the tips of his uncovered toes to the core of his very being. He also felt a bone deep ache to comfort her.

Very slowly, watching so closely for her to reject his need for closeness that he could pick up the silver flecks in the green of her eyes, he placed his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent.

Being calmed with each inhale.

How utterly ironic, she was hurt and he was being comforted.

Nala, tentatively, combed her fingers through Bruce's curly hair, trying to sooth him.

When both reluctantly pulled apart, Bruce blurted, "I could hurt you."

Nala scrunched her nose "I don't know how to ask this with tact, and now probably isn't the best time, but nothing I can do about that-" she paused, "but is this a time a time of month thing you have to go through, like women or...maybe werewolves?"

Bruce would have been amused if he wasn't horrified.

"Let's look at this logically, your _friend _is Iron Man. He manipulated me into coming to his man-cave to introduce me to the _team; _of which is comprised of my patient that speaks as if he belong in the early 20th century, a guy who was carrying a bow-and arrow, a lady who was playing with guns, and this blonde giant that crashed through the a window on the forty-second story of an internationally famous building without a scratch- carrying a _hammer._" Nala looked at him warily, "Leaving one person out- Mr. _Jollygreengiant."_

Bruce felt close to passing out, and impressed all in the same mental thought.

"The medical community doesn't give out MD's to idiots. I may have hit my head yesterday, Bruce, but I'm kind of insulted that you're so surprised."

**Thank you for helping me win the bet, and don't worry gambling is definitely out for a hobby. Sorry for taking so long to update, but this week was hellish. Do you know how awful it is to be told by your English teacher that you write like crap? Now, I'm looking at a C-for the year, and my chance to get NYU, the college that I'm looking to apply to next year, going down the tubes. Sorry for venting, but I had to get it out.**


	8. Something's Off

**Something Off**

"Jane."

It was a whisper, his whisper, which pulled her from her short nap on her lab bench, S.H.I.E.L.D. had called her and with much encouragement from Darcy she went.

She hadn't wanted to go, this agency held to many memories, so much pain that she almost couldn't breathe, sometimes.

She didn't want to look up, because she would she her imagination giving her what she wanted, again. And her heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you keep _haunting_ me?"

The pseudo-Thor looked surprised, and hurt. He sapphire eyes widening so much she wanted to reach out and touch him, make him feel better.

"I pay my taxes, I do community service, I donate to charities. I am a good person, so I don't understand why my own head is doing this, making me hurt like this."

The fake Thor was just a beautiful as she remember, bigger than life and glowing with an other-worldly light from within.

"You're not real, I knew your real corporal counterpart for two-and-a-half weeks, and I loved him. He got back his immortality and didn't look back except to save New York, and I watched him do it. I don't even know where he is, if he's ok."

Jane took a deep breath, "I have work to do, and I am exhausted, so right now it is more productive I sleep, but I wake up I want you to recede back into my over-active imagination. I want to-to disappear just like the real you did."

Jane was out almost as soon as she laid her head down on the desk.

Quietly the thunder god watched his beloved, his heart twisting at her words.

When he decided that she was sufficiently unconscious, he went to her and gently picked her up.

"My sweet Jane, I will prove to you that I remain true to my word. I will fight for you."

Thor felt momentary relief with her in his arms as he placed her on the make-shift bed that he created, for her out of the couch and some pillows. He gingerly stroked her soft cheek, "That is a promise."

* * *

Jane decided that Tony Stark had to be one of the most obnoxious men that had ever existed. He was rude and abrasive and appointed himself as the mediator between her and some nameless faceless scientist that was also looking at the data at the same time.

Jane must have been channeling her inner Darcy, because after her visitation from imaginary-Thor another day spent looking at data and researching till her eyes, she wanted to get smashed.

Drunk. Shitfaced. Any of those were the end goal.

She when she left Stark Towers, Jane hailed a taxi and asked the cabbie what bars in New York were good.

That is how she ended up at Incandescence, telling the barman sitting next to her non-existent love life. She was practically drooling on the bar from her drunken induced stupor.

Oh how Jane loved being reckless, after so long of being structured, good ol' plain Jane, this was amazing. Freeing.

_Maybe that was one too many drinks. _

The tingle from the alcohol was something she wished she realized earlier.

The man next to her pulled his stool closer, "You've had a trying day, but it's gets better, or at least that is what I'm telling myself."

" Sor'ry what did you say your name was."

"White, Blake White," he propped himself on the bar counter with his elbows, he shot her a sympathetic smile, all white and straight teeth.

" Hard day for you too?" She was curious, the hazard of being a scientist.

" I think my sister was kidnapped by Tony Stark," he said glumly while downing the rest of his shot, "And I've been trying to reach her, and I can't. I am so tempted to just hack the damn government GPS system, but she would kick my ass if I got thrown in jail."

Jane noticed tears in his eyes, watering down the sharpness of the blue.

" You honestly think that a multibillionaire cares about _your __sister._"

" All I know is that she asks me to track this guy and then my whole system is seized by what I've tracked down to be an IP address from with Stark Towers, which coincidentally is where the message told her to go, because it said _I _was being held hostage. The law enforcement get three million from Tony Stark yearly, in their eyes he is a saint. Do you know how hard it is to get an investigation started on him?"

Jane had suspected that S.H.I.E.L.D hid something from her, plus why was she working for Tony Stark. What was a government organization hiding behind the Iron Man? Jane would not be played again; she drained her glass with the hope it would bolster her confidence.

"Blake, I think we can help each other."

**Two in one day- I just wanted to thank everyone for their support. And I wanted to add, to address one of the angry messages I received. I am not angry at my teacher, I am disappointed at myself, and I by no means think English teachers are unfair.**

**_So here is Jane Forestor's as of my story; she has waited/researched for a way to get to Thor for six years (so about a six and a half year gap between THOR and the AVENGERS). But to her _****_disappointment, when she sees it on the news of the invasion- he already has a way back. I would think that to find out that the man that I have been in love with, after I still love him despite not seeing him for years, only to find out that he has had a way back the entire time. Let's not forget he never came to see her after the invasion. If I were her I would hate him-love him, and she might be a bit darker than shown in THOR, but let's not forget she isn't a young-naive twenty-year old. At the very least she is late twenties and jaded by the passed years. The haunting bit that was mention just refers to her imagining Thor's return over the years (that's why she can't believe that he actually did come back). _**

**_And oh Blakey-dear is just worried about his sister._**

**That is all.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. I love you all.**


	9. You and I

**You** and I

"Bruce, breath, it's going to be alright." Nala wanted to reach out and smooth the creases in his forehead; she wanted to comfort him, because his pain was so evidently on his face it hurt her to look at. His hazel eyes watered and his mouth was drawn in a taut, fierce line.

" Don't be afraid of me," he was pleading with her, "I am in control, I won't, I won't-"

"I know." Nala sighed feeling immense guilt from his reaction. She had callously sprung her realization in his face, and he was breaking apart at his well-hidden seams. Nala steadied him by putting both hands on his shoulders and applying pressure. His shaking worsened. Nala, feeling clumsy and unhelpful, slowly closed her arms around his torso. She wanted to keep him from breaking into pieces, she felt the warmth that he emitted through her clothes, and shivered at the contrast between it and the cool air of the room. " But, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a tiny bit frightened, because I am."

Bruce tried to pull away from her, but she held on even more determinedly than before.

"I am afraid because I don't understand; help me understand. But don't mistake this as a reason for you to suddenly disappear. If I didn't make myself clear enough with my stalking capabilities, then I'll repeat myself; I do not want that."

"Nala, I can't tell you the whole thing, right now," he whispered sadly into her lovely scented hair, "I can't."

"Well, I didn't give you a time limit, so how about you just tell me your last name tonight, and maybe a little more information tomorrow, and then a little more the day after. Go at whatever pace you're comfortable with." Nala saw how terrified he looked; she wished that he was comfortable enough to just tell her on his own, but he wasn't and she wasn't going to force him. "Or we could just deal with this another day, and you can give me a tour of your penthouse apartment." She tried to comfort him with a small smile.

_Trust me; I won't betray you._

"Ok," he said looking equally relieved and concerned.

"Ok," she replied.

"Nala?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you wearing Stark Industries shirt and pants?"

"I was wet," Bruce tried desperately not to think of the connotations, but couldn't help the flush that was burning his skin. He was confronted with the fact that she was lovely and he was after all just a man, "after walking from the taxi to the entrance of the towers."

She patted him on the cheek, no doubt feeling the heat and the days-scruff from him forgetting to shave, "Bruce, it seems that Tony Stark is rubbing off on you. The man made eleven innuendoes just in the brief time that I was listening to him speak, poor Steve looked like he was going beat him over the head with his shield. Tour?"

"If you're up to it." He said quietly.

"The real question is if you are." _Come on, Bruce. Come back to me._

" I'm fine."

"Then let's start." Nala stood up to fast, and felt vertigo and Bruce stood quickly and awkwardly helped her stand. She brushed her fingertips against his hand, and offered him a warm smile, and then he was back.

Less broken, and more unsure of his situation. But it was him, the friend that she had grown to miss. The change was visible; his shoulders straightened, and he could make direct eye-contact again.

Nala hoped that with time she could erase his uncertainty.

They walked around and she hummed at appreciation for the ceiling to floor windows overlooking the city, remarked at the beauty of the furniture, and gawked at the lab area that Bruce had adjoined to his bedroom.

"Nala?"

"Yes?"

" Is Mozz alright?"

" Yep, I left him with one of the neighbors that owed me for babysitting his kids, is this your bedroom?"

Bruce nodded shyly.

It was immaculate, but looked unlived in. Cold. Alienating.

Nala could never have found it comforting, like a home should be.

" It's very pretty-"

"But-"

"Its missing warmth. I know what you need…a knitted blanket. You can have one of mine."

"I can't accept-"

"Seriously, it would be a favor, because as much as I love my mother, I have had thirty-one other knit-blankets. She's made one for every one of my birthdays."

Bruce spluttered, "You're thirty-two?"

Quickly he ducked his head to avoid her gaze, "Is that a problem?" She bristled.

"No, it's just that you act so much younger. Wait-"

Immaturity.

He thought she acted like a child.

Nala pouted, age was –as it is for most early-thirty year olds- a sore issue, "Just because I don't act like you gramps, wait how old are you?"

"Thirty-nine."

She barked a laugh, "Really, I never would have thunk it."

"My cells regenerate faster than a normal humans, it's a, uh, _perk_ of the other guy." He shrugged, testing how she handled the information.

Other guy? Has Bruce finally lost …oh.

"Interesting." She regarded him, trying to keep the curiosity out of her features. She watched him take a deep calming breath. "I'm not going to run; it's going to take a lot to get rid of me Bruce-"

He nodded, as he held out his hand, "My name is Banner, Dr. Robert 'Bruce' Banner."

Nala held it in her own, and squeezed it appreciatively, "I am glad to meet you Dr. Banner. What kind of doctor are you?"

"I have a doctorate in Molecular Chemistry and I am glad to meet you Dr. White."

"Thank you," she patted his hand softly, gently, like it was a piece of the rarest glass. "For letting me in."

"Nala-"

"Dr. Banner, Master Bruce is asking to send you a vid-link."

"Let it through JARVIS."

"Can someone please tell me why this brat tried to break into my office?"

An image invaded Nala view, and she saw Iron Man holding her brother up by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh where you to having an intimate moment. Figured it out, hmmm, excellent. I'm surprised that he didn't, well you know, turn green and rip you apart- "

"Tony," Bruce cut him off sharply.

"Right, Nala can you come claim him, I think he's yours."

**Reviews are like love, please send some my way.**

**Happy weekend.**


	10. Avengers Assemble

**Avenger's Assemble**

"He threw a thin mint at my head, called me an idiot, and then offered me a job, which was after he humiliated me by holding me up by my neck- that hurt by the way."

Nala blinked, unused to the eccentricity that was Tony Stark, "Do you want me to take a look at your neck."

"No I'd rather you take care of your head."

"Head wounds-"

"-Bleed more than any other wound as a way to coagulate the blood faster in order to protect the brain, I know, Mom." He drawled.

In was moments like this, (not this exact moment because she had never been driven home in an artificial intelligence-controlled car), that reminded her of the eleven year age gap between her and Blake.

"So who is he," Blake asked curiously. "Because while I was trying to rescue my sister, Tony Stark, says that you were chumming up with his 'science bro' whatever or should I say whoever that is."

"The message said that you were being held hostage, it turns out that we were both trolled by Stark."

Blake placed his arm across his chest in mock grief, "May the Trololol Guy rest in peace."

"A moment of seriousness would much be appreciated baby brother of mine."

"Why so serious?" His eyes crinkled at his reference. "And stop avoiding the question, Nala."

"It's complicated."

"Really," he rolled his eyes, "I might have noticed, right about the time when _fucking_ Iron Man pointed a _fucking_ laser beam to my _fucking_ forehead."

"Blake," she sighed tiredly, while rubbing her temples. The headache was returning, "I barely grasp what's going on. And if I did, I'm pretty sure that Stark could easily access to the audio files incriminating both of us for _something_, right Star fish."

"It JARVIS, ma'am and that is correct." An automated voice answered.

"Well I'm going to figure what the shit is going on," Blake said, "I guess I am taking the job. Nala- I- I just worry. Mom and Dad aren't around , and your all I've got, right now."

She flicked his nose, "Please, when have you ever had to worry about _me. _You were the wild child."

"Oh and I should tell you, that since my weekend visit turned into a job acceptance I'm crashing at your place till further notice."

_Great._

* * *

The Avengers had assembled.

Bruce felt a strange sense of belonging among his friends. But as ever he was nervous that they would announce that he was no longer wanted. That the _other guy_ was too dangerous an asset.

"Stark, sit your ass in a chair," Fury grumbled. "Dr. Forrester will be presenting her data, and we will proceed from there."

Bruce anxiously glanced at Thor, who looked as if he was ready to fly across the room and interact with his Jane.

Jane Forrester could have expected this, she should have.

Just when things work out, her life goes down the tubes.

However she didn't and now she wanted to go hide, or pass out, or even run _him _over with a RV or two. Because after years of absence, of searching and pleading with whatever higher power was out there his was here.

Thor thunder god and her first love was here, along with Earth's mightiest hero's.

_Shit._

She delivered her data and cited a Schwarzschild wormhole as the plausible reason for the disappearance of heat and energy in problematic- a _Schwarzschild Wormhole_.

It was easily recognizable, so that Jane wondered if this was some sort of scheme.

"Thank you for your time," she concluded.

Bruce saw the look of desperation on his friends tanned face, _why wasn't he moving._

Bruce needed to stall her, for his friend.

"Actually Ms. Forrester," Bruce called after her as he left his seat. He nearly tripped over his feet in the rush to get to her, "I had a question about your Forrester theory."

The room that Bruce left was frighteningly tenser than when he was in it.

The god of Thunder was glaring at the door, that both had disappeared from.

"Thunder-boy," Tony waved off, "calm down Bruce is not trying to steal your woman."

"As if there would be a competition," Thor let out a boisterous laugh, "I have traversed entire galaxies to get back here to her. I am Thor; she will choose me against any puny mortal."

But there was something off in his voice. Uncertainty. Fear. Longing.

Tony unconsciously scrubbed at his face.

"Remind Banner that continued fraternization with a civilian will have his privileges revoked."

"Thor," Bruce panted, leaning on his legs for support. He just caught the last part of what Fury said. He couldn't breathe when he thought of being separated from Nala indefinitely. "I managed to stall her, you should be able to reach the lobby in ti-"

Thor was flying and then crashing through the window. In his wake the chair had been split in half and the table overturned.

"Director Fury," Bruce spoke once he was sure he wouldn't choke on his words, "I am valuable part of this team, as are all the other members we are equals, so I wish to be treated equally. They are allowed outside friendships, they are allowed to interact like normal human beings. Shield agents are allowed families. I will not be caged like an animal and I _will _not be alienated from _humanity _any longer."

He paused and caught sight of Tony giving him two thumbs up, "Do you know what it does to me when people threaten my freedom, when they threaten what I care about. I get angry," Bruce smiled slyly already seeing fear creep up into most of the members' faces (except Tony's, who was trying desperately not to laugh). "Director Fury, you wouldn't like it when I'm angry. I daresay it's not a fun party trick to witness."

**SO it has come to my attention that we are almost at 100. Here is the ideal situation because the story is getting to the **_**fun **_**parts, but I want to get to 100 ever so badly. So if we don't get to that mark the next chapter will be split into two, making you guys wait for the exciting parts. If we do then one update and you all will be thankful by the end.**

**HAPPY READING AND HOPEFULLY REVIEWING**


	11. The Turn

_The Turn_

God she was going to vomit. Her hands trembled as she reached to push the hair out of her face.

He was an inhuman blue, like the sky on a clear day. Loki. Eyes like the devils, and sigils marking up his skin. He was the embodiment of fear and destruction to Nala, the man that took her pleasant world and ripped it from it socket.

Nala flexed and un-flexed her hand. Her nails bit into the skin of her palm.

"I lost so many patients. So many people died because of you. I had to go to therapy for months because of the damage I saw done to human beings; decapitated heads, ripped open abdomens, and torn off limbs."

The god before her seemed entertained from her recalling the destruction his actions caused.

"I don't hate you, not at least, from your skin color" Nala saw the brief surprise flash quickly over his features before it melted once again to his perpetual look of amusement. "And I won't turn down you case, I am a doctor- not a god. I don't get to decide when live or die, and you're sick. Very sick from the look of your scans its as if you're nearly dying from the flu, which I could chalk up to never having any vaccinations or being exposed to the flu before. But don't mistake my compliancy as acceptance. You wouldn't have hesitated to kill for no reason, and I-I-I hate you." She chocked out.

_Earlier_

" You are in too deep Doctor White." Ominous.

"Excuse me," she questioned the black standing in front of her. Eye patch and leather clad made him seem outlandish.

"I am the Director of the Avengers Incentive, because of your continued contact with one of my members you have a choice to make. Sever the relationship or help the cause."

This had to be a joke. Maybe a prank set up by her brother with the guidance of Tony Stark (the two seemed to get along in a strange way that Nala didn't understand.)

Sever, what a harsh, detached word. It barely covered the pain that she felt just at the thought of being without Bruce.

"And if I don't like either option?"

"Then we will persuade you to pick one." The lady that Nala recognized from the incident at Stark Towers was moving out from the shadows of the hospital hallway. That was when she realized this was not a prank.

Nala reached for her phone.

"All modes of communication have been cut, Doctor White."

There was never any other options.

"Take me to further the cause."

She was lead, into a car then onto a helicopter, then onto a plane.

Nala was debriefed on the plane. Treat the patient, they told her. With only minimal information she told them that the patient appeared fine. They assured her that she needed to have a visual of him in order to give him the bill of health. She was tired, anxious, scared.

Bruce help me…

* * *

Bruce always had a sense of awe from seeing the advanced piece of mechanical engineering. It was beautiful.

He was traveling with Tony and that meant they were late, because that is the Stark definition of traveling in style.

Loki was no more than a human now, Bruce was informed that all his powers were stripped. Like Thor's had been.

When Tony and Bruce arrived, the rest of the team had already congregated in the bridge. Thor was pacing while waiting for the news of his brother's condition. Steve was anxious from the closeness of a past enemy.

A doctor was treating Loki.

Lilac and lavender coupled with sweat and fear.

No.

Fury wouldn't dare.

But he could smell her.

Bruce made eye contact with a nervous Natasha.

Nala was treating Loki, a mass-murderer, a mad-man.

They were using her to get to him.

This was his worst nightmare; hurting her to put him down. He had back talked to Fury, now this was his punishment.

Bruce was running away because when he changed, he didn't want her to see the monster that he truly was.

Bruce was never a graceful person, and in his haste he tripped.

He tripped and lay sprawled on the ground, the cold tile biting at his cheek.

It was terrible, knowing that he had no control over his life anymore. That the peacefulness was all a façade.

The rage was building, bubbling. Bruce's back arched from the exertion of keeping the other-guy caged, and under his control. He clawed at the ground. 130 beats per minute.

"Woah buddy," Tony had chased him down, "The Mach 7 will be here in forty-five seconds, with the serum, just hold off until then."

Bruce clenched his jaws, closed his eyes. 140.

Stop, he begged inside his mind, not here, we'll bring the whole ship down. Bruce held to the image a smiling Nala, of the happiness that she brought him. Twenty-two seconds left.

150.

It was too late.

A guttural roar ripped from his throat, muscles lengthened, bulged.

Bruce Banner was gone, and the Hulk emerged.

The fuck was that sound? Nala looked at the entrance of the bridge room. It sounded like a lion's roar but amplified to the point that the floor vibrated from the volume.

"Evacuate the area," Steve ordered, "Thor try to subdue-"

Iron Man came flying head first through the entrance. He smashed into opposite steel from of one of the windows that allowed a view of the walls.

There were thumps that caused the ship to shake. Silence permeated through the crowded; no one dared to breath.

Then the thumping stopped.

Two large hands- that seemed to take up the entire entrance door reached in and ripped the entrance to create a larger hole.

It was massive and green.

_Holy shit._

**Fanfiction is being aggravating. Despite that I hope you've enjoyed I struggled a bit with this chapter. REVIEWS = LOVE. LOVE ME. ok expect another chapter soon. TATA for now my lovelies.**


	12. Of Peculiar Days

**I am going to start this new thing, where I dedicate the chapter to one of my reviewers. Anonymous Heavy on the Anon: thank you for your continued support and many reviews of encouragement.  
**

**Of Peculiar Days**

Nala had watched the invasion- the few short snippets released to media- and the Hulk was massive compared to the small image that was shown on the TV screen.

He was so, _so_, green.

But his face, it was Bruce's. The warm hazel eyes were traded for illuminating green, and the normally quirked set of lips, pulled to look feral as he barred his teeth. The hair was the same mess of ebony curls and his bone structure, while enlarged, was exactly the same.

He and Bruce were the same person; Nala felt ashamed that she was frightened. This was her dear friend, or a form of him.

Muscles were bulging, rippling as he moved; his chest seemed to vibrate, so was the floor.

But she heard no sound.

Silence.

Eerie how uncomfortable it was not to hear anything at all.

Everyone was being evacuated slowly as to not set off the unmoving Hulk. Steve Rogers was beckoning –with urgency- for her to move away from the looming green being, and his mouth was moving.

The blonde giant man with a hammer- Thor her mind correct had already heaved his brother over his shoulders, and was trying to moving the large piece of cement that was trapping an unconscious Iron Man.

The agent lady looked scared, but had a gun ready to shoot, and the man that stood near her had a bow and arrow. All in the agents in the room had pulled out weapons, aimed for him.

What would happen if he was shot twenty-times, thirty? Nala didn't want to find out if the Hulk was invincible.

That made her more scared than anything before.

Then the noise came back with a vengeance. _So loud. _What is strange that the noise helped her nerves? That is reminded her that this was real and she had to confront it.

"Please." Nala whispered, "Please, don't hurt anyone."

Slowly, she steadied herself upright and began to move.

"Are you insane," Steve Rogers grabbed her hand and yanked her back.

The growling increased in ferocity. Hulk took the control panel that was in front of him, and ripped it straight out of the flooring. He shook it threateningly, a reminder to everyone in the room of the brute power he was capable of.

"I can't let him hurt the people here." Nala turn her body so that she was in front of Steve; separating the half of the room containing people and the half with the Hulk, in an almost protective stance.

"I have a theory." She said in a significantly calmer voice than she felt. "That you just an extension of his subconscious, an impulsive, instinctive, massive, green version of the Bruce Banner I know."

She tentatively took a step closer; this could quite possibly kill her. Nala had no doubt that the Hulk could ripe her to shreds, but there was a gut-feeling (the same feeling that made her become a trauma surgeon, and the same feeling that led her to Mozz). He wouldn't hurt her, because he was Bruce. Her Bruce.

" You must have been upset, angry, when you saw me," another step closer. "I'm practically helpless compared to assassins, men of iron, demi gods. And contrary to what the Director thought, I could guess that I wasn't being brought to help a fallen god who appeared to be in pristine health, but I still would have come."

Another step.

"Because I can't lose you, and I fear that if you hurt these people that's exactly what's going to happen."

Now she stood directly, and was dwarfed by his overwhelming stature.

Nala had crossed twenty feet, without being harmed and that cemented her idea that he wouldn't hurt her.

_What are you doing, Nala. _If her brother could see her, he would tell her to run. The Hulk hurled the control panel over her head somewhere into the mass of agents on the other side of the bridge.

Her brother would tell her to run as far, and as fast as possible.

Gingerly, she reached out towards him, and she heard orders in the background calling for the people to be ready to fire. Steve was arguing with the Director and the women agent was pleading with everyone to stand down.

Fear.

It prickled her spine. Not of him, but for him.

"Please, come back to me, Bruce." She whispered.

For painstaking moment there was dullness in his haunting green eyes. An arm rose, she imagined to, harm her. Then recognition. His eyes widened darkened from the haunting green to a normal hazel. She could see the internal struggle; the muscles and tendons in his for arm popping out with the strain to not harm her.

The arm that was going to strike her down smashed into the ground leaving dents in the metal.

_Fight it._

The greenness of his skin was dissipating. His hands were shrinking. Then his arms. His torso. Neck. Head.

When the legs returned to normal, he's knees buckled.

She caught him in her arms and she glared at the Director that caused such destruction.

Later, Nala was helping the medics that were on board to take care the injured because she was one of only qualified surgeons, most of them deferred to her for treatment (which was annoying, considering the thirty hour shift at the hospital, and the most stressful half-hour of her life left her wanting to curl up into a ball somewhere). She stayed out of whatever politics was going on with the team, and set up a bed in the Medic wing for Bruce so as she took care of patients she could check up on him in. He had still not woken up

"I'm a billionaire, playboy philanthropist," Nala could interpret what the Iron Man was saying with his broken nose (the words having been mispronounced and slurred). "I'm Tony Stark, I _can't _have a _crooked nose._" He whined and she sighed, wondering when this day would be over and when Bruce would wake up.

**HI hoped you enjoyed. All I can say is that FREEDOM, oh summer how I've missed you. Well, see you next time, my lovelies. Give me some love, pretty-please (with sugar on top).**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**You know what to do.**


	13. The End of All Beginnings

**Dedicated to my family. **

**Beginning of the End **

Nala blinked her eyes at the Director and agent Romanov.

"I think I misunderstood. A team doesn't force each other; it doesn't push members to the brink of uncontrollable rage. What the _fuck_ was played today."

"Doctor White, there are forces at work behind the scenes. Today, you saved his life." The agent said calmly.

"Are you feeding me bull shit lines. Please, I'm a civilian and I might not shoot people with long-range snipers, but I'm not naïve enough to believe cryptic words such as those."

"Doctor White," the Director spoke in his eerily raspy voice. "There is a council, it controls the entire operation. They don't like uncontrollable forces, and that is what the Hulk is. They were going to exterminate it, and ultimately kill Doctor Banner. Yes, it was a cover bringing you here to look over Loki, but the council saw the Hulk isn't uncontrollable."

She wanted to vomit. They were going to kill him?

Kill Bruce?

Incomprehensible.

"So you painted a bull's eye on my back." Nala worked out loud.

"Would have rather him killed?"

"Of course not-"

"Then there were no other options. Agent Romanov and agent Clint Barton will be alternately trailing you from now on. Don't worry they are very good at their jobs, you won't notice them. People will take an interest in the woman who managed to tame the Hulk, and because of that you safety will be at risk."

Nala knew there was no argument. She still felt sick to her stomach.

"Three questions actually, one will I still be Loki's leading physician?"

"The rest of the Avengers are unaware of the situation, and while the may have suspicions no confirmation leads them to make up their own conclusion, so yes you will."

"How did you know that the Hulk wouldn't smash me into the ground, or that I wouldn't run away screaming?"

"You're dismissed."

_Nice. Ignoring my questions, real mature._

She made her way back to the Med Bay, and Bruce was awake.

He covered his chest with a white shirt, and already changed his tattered pants for a new set of slacks.

He caught sight of her, and his entire face changed to show the inner anguish that he felt.

Nala embraced him in a hug. She needed to feel his warmth, to wipe away the nightmares of him dying; his forehead came to rest at the juncture between her throat and her collarbone.

"I am so, _so, _sorry that you- I almost killed you."

"But you didn't."

"Almost did though."

"And I almost got run over by some crazy-ass New York cabbie, but I didn't."

He tightened his hold on her, "How can you say that so nonchalantly."

" How can you stress over things that haven't occurred."

"I know," he sighed, "I just- it's hard sometimes. My life was supposed to be so different. I wouldn't have chosen this, these people, any of it."

Nala felt stung by his word. The tenseness was back, her anxiety shooting through the roof. "I'm sorry that your life didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, but is it really so distasteful to you." She shook her head, "You basically get to research in a state of the art lab whenever you want, without having to worry about grant money, live in a multimillion dollar penthouse, and you have friends that would lay down their lives to protect you."

"Nala- I didn't mean-"

"Bruce, I get your life went to shit and now finally have the freedom to pick up the pieces, but I'm tell you this as a friend and medical professional it's not healthy to need punish yourself for things that are out of your control."

Steve Rogers opened the door, but looked in to see the tense conversation, but he backed out just as quickly as he appeared.

"I have a bone to pick with you, wait up." Nala called out.

_He could help protect Bruce. Ask for help. Blake would know what to do. _So she decided to think as he would. Nala turned back to Bruce, "If it's any consolation I chose you, and I keep choosing you."

_I always will._

And with that she walked out of the room.

* * *

Steve Rogers was an awkward man, brave, loyal, intelligent, but awkward nonetheless.

He sat silently and Nala didn't know what to say to him outside of a clinical setting.

Nala could see the redness crawling up his neck.

" Are you alrigh-"

"Stark said that was a euphemism for sexual contact-"

"Rogers-"

"And if that's the case then I would have to respectfully decline-"

"Really, that's not what I meant-"

" It would be a conflict of interest-"

She flicked his ear as a way to stop him from talking, "first off I'm not trying to jump you, so calm down."

He was holding his earlobe as if it was wounded, Steve looked frightened. Apparently, infuriated women weren't his forte.

"And, seriously, don't take every that _Tony Stark _says so literally. What I was referencing to was starting a conversation."

"Ma'am?"

"I had this elaborate plan, with hidden pieces of paper, and secretive handshakes, but you know what why bother. Director Fury I know your listening in." She flipped off both cameras with her hands. "You take me from my job like a criminal, you scare my friend to the point that he turns _green, _tell me you're going to have me followed, and that a credible threat to said friends life has been acknowledge. Fuck you, Fury."

Nala turned to the man, "You're the Captain, but you're not even taking care of your team." Then she divulged everything she was told. Everything that had bothered her. Steve Rogers inspired calmness, security.

When he put his hand on her shoulder and promised that he would alert the rest and protect Bruce, Nala felt less like she was going to throw up from anxiety, and more like she was going to pass out from exhaustion.

_Lovely._

* * *

Steve was furious, another secret, another lie.

Waking up scared and alone in a different time scared him against SHIELD, and actions like this removed any previous trust that was built between them.

The Director was manipulative and secretive; never to be fully trusted.

He was going to find Stark, because as much as he hated that smug smirk, Stark knew more about technology and how to get information from the vile computer better than Steve could dream of.

He stalked towards Stark, who began to talk before Steve could even open his mouth.

"Capsicle as much as I enjoy your hero-worshipping," he was holding an ice pack to his face, "Now really isn't the time."

Tony pointed towards the screen in the front wall of the Med Bay.

A news casters face was shown above the bolded-red words of breaking news.

"The US government is investigating the biological agent that was released in New York City this morning." The newscaster nodded her head, and a picture of a strange red and blue mask, that had suspiciously insect-like eyes. " And the masked vigilante, known as _Spider-Man._ We mourn the loss of a Police Commissioner, and our condolences go out to his family."

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. And I hope everyone- included my non-American friends- had a lovely Fourth of July. If anyone likes the TV Drama Falling Skies, I have a pilot chapter out for a fanfic of it, I suggest you go check it out.**

**But that's just my own two cents.**

**SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS- YOUR ASWOUME.**

**Tata for now.**

**I**

**l**

**v**


	14. The Incoming Storm

**Incoming Storm**

"Mozz, don't go too far. I am too old to chase after you. "

Tears sprung to her eyes, but she looked at the darkening sky, for answer that no one could give accept the man who was hell bent on disappearing. Blake said that he hadn't left the lab.

Two weeks.

Fourteen days.

No communication.

No recognition.

The very thing she feared happened.

Nala White was angry, because friends don't just drop off the face of the Earth, but more than that she was hurt. Scared.

Nala- one day went to the Towers, intent on apologizing with his preferred tea in hand; upon arrival JARVIS stated that her access was no longer allowed.

She stood, dumbfounded, in the front of the door. Angry. Frustrated.

If he wanted to act like a child, then he could come to her, because she was done.

She emailed, texted, and she even tried Stark's email.

Nothing.

Of course she understood that things were in upheaval, having one's life threatened tended to do that. And the arrival of a new superhero probably added to that chaos.

Like who the hell was Spider Man?

The media was practically wetting itself with the unveiling of another _hero._

But to deny her access to see him, and to apologize for her harsh words.

Mozz whimpered; he pushed his nose at her shins, breaking her from her thoughts.

" Hey, bud. We should get back; it looks like there is a storm on the horizon."

Nala patted his fluffy, white hair and tickled his rib cage; Nala was rewarded with a sloppy wet lick on her hand.

"Oh look," she held out her hand to the sky Mozz, "That gray cloud looks at one of your toys."

Puppies can't roll their eyes, right?

Time to hit the Puppy Manual, again.

The first rain drop splattered to the ground, then another.

Soon it was as if the very sky opened up.

Nala usually loved to dance in the rain, but Mozz –she knew- always was a bit more inclined to find a corner and hide.

So she would hurry home.

And cuddle with him under a blanket.

A part of her wondered if this was Thor. She wondered how Steve was doing, and the two agents. She had looked for them, almost hoping to find proof that that day- fourteen days ago- actually happened. But most of she wanted to speak to Bruce; he had become a common fixture in her life, and without him she felt lost.

* * *

Bruce Banner had been given three pep talks in the last two hours. (Pepper's was most helpful, Tony's made him feel like a horndog and Thor suggested that he bring a roasted boar in apology- _not happening, especially since she was a vegetarian_).

He had finally summoned enough courage –and had dealt with enough hissy fits from Tony- that he was going to explain. Apologize.

The evening was looking hopeful as he left Stark Towers.

Then he heard whispers because the distance between himself and the two cement-titanium-alloy-reinforced floors of the towers left almost everything inaudible. But thankfully not this. Bruce barely heard, but he did hear the last sentiments.

"Right, Thor," Tony started, "Make it rain, women love romantic shit like that."

It was all down-hill from there.

He lost his cards on the subway- photographic memory or not, it was about comfort. After his walk- because apparently Tony gave every single one of his nine drivers the night off (_cough _scheme _cough_)- Bruce was wet, but he felt warm; hot actually. The rain soaked his purple button down through so it clung awkwardly to his skin and his shoes made a wet squishing sound with every single step.

Then he paced in front of her building, somehow persuaded the security guard that he was going to visit a friend and entered the elevator, all while nervously twitching.

When he knocked, nothing happened.

Blake had assured him that she would be home by now.

But if she wasn't-

-the door swung open with enough strength it emitted a small boom.

"You." She poked his chest.

"I was so worried," more poking, with surprising strength. "I had to find out that you were alive from, Blake."

" Couldn't leave the lab to give me one shout out that you hadn't died, I mean really that not that big of an inconvenience."

"I'm so sorry, Nala." Bruce felt unsure when he went to pull her into a hug, but afterward he couldn't understand why; their interactions, conversation – to put it plainly their friendship had always been effortless like breathing, or Chemistry- the science not the other thing.

She pulled away, "If you ever do that again, I'll sic Mozz on you."

Bruce saw worry shining through her blue eyes; it hadn't occurred to him till Tony brought it up that she would worry. It was comforting to know that someone worried for him, but his self-imposed loneliness the past two weeks had left his friend looking anxious and tired.

"Loki was put into our custody." He blurted once he was in the confines of her apartment. The overwhelming smell of lavender was making him lightheaded

She blinked.

"Fury took a shit on the council Tony's words not mine- I'm just quoting them." He nervously continued taking on large breathe before continuing to babble. "Me and him worked on bettering the serum- Tony not Fury. We've worked on more security for the Towers, you," he whispered, "and me. And I know this isn't a good apology, but it's all I have to give you."

She was walking away, and Bruce felt like he was going to vomit, or cry.

Then she reappeared and Bruce felt hope that perhaps his social inability hadn't ruined everything.

"You were trembling so I got you a change of clothes." She handed them to him. " Bathroom's on the left, second door."

Bruce didn't want correct her that he wasn't trembling from the cold.

* * *

The lights had gone out, and with that came a strange buzzing of electricity in the air.

"Sorry about that," Nala said reemerging from her room with candles and matches, "I had to tuck Mozz under the covers or he gets very fidgety during thunderstorms."

When Nala started to light the candles, her strawberry blonde hair looking pinkish in the light and her eyes a nearly blinding blue Bruce began to feel strange; his heart beat furiously in his chest and his throat was dry.

"Um Nala, can I get some water."

"Yea sure," she padded a little way off to grab an unopened water bottle.

"Hope you don't mind, usually we just get filtered from the fridge, but since the power's out, I don't trust the tap."

In other countries tap water is better than no water; it reminded how different they were.

After hours of easy conversation (it was refreshing to have someone who was interested in her field of medicine) Nala succumbed to sleep, Nala's head on Bruce's shoulder. He felt lucky to be there in that moment, and before he realized her soft snores lulled him to join her.

* * *

A piercing shrill alerted Nala that she had overslept. Some warm and large was pining her to the couch.

" Bruce, you've got to get off me." He head cushioned on her stomach and arms encircling her waist. The hospital must've been calling.

She pushed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but the man was unmoving. "Come one, Bruce wake up."

Nala saw her dog watching her in amusement. " Mozz don't just sit there, come help me."

The dog snorted before trotting over obediently. He stared at her with his big brown eyes.

" Wake him up, you certainly have no qualms about doing the same to me."

Nala swore her dog was smiling at her.

Poor Bruce. Mozz licked him nose to his ears to which Bruce flung himself off of the bed in surprise.

_Sorry_ she mouth before grabbing her phone and checking her missed messages. Fourteen missed calls from Blake. _The fuck?_

"Blake, why are you calling me at six-thirty on a Sunday morning?_"_

"In October, you went to a funeral for one of your patients._" _Blake sounded worried, nervous.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nala, please." More desperate.

"Parker. I went to Ben Parker's funeral he bled out from a GSW wound before I could even begin to operate."

"Remember you told me that before he died he made you promise to protect his family."

"Yes?"

" Well, Peter Parker was apprehended by these crazy motherfuckers who call themselves the Avengers- who apparently my boss is cahoots with."

Nala was now rushing to get dressed.

Blake continued, "And he's asking for you."

**Some have asked why this delay on the update, well I've had a severe inner ear infection for the passed week and haven't been able to think much less write. But thank you for your patience and I hope you've like this chapter. (Longest chapter so far fyi.)**


	15. Taken

**Taken**

During the cab ride (Subway was a definite no go, just imagine the chaos if the serum failed and the other guy was trapped underneath the largest city in the world) to the Towers Bruce took the time- for the first time – to really look at his friend.

As vain as it sounded, Bruce was accustomed to the beauty of the small number of women that he knew ''personally, exuded. The vision of his face mother's face wafted through suppressed memories. His years in college and subsequent years after researching were spent with Betty; Betty whose looks were only beat by her intelligence, her beauty sought after by every man on campus and she wanted him-

Bruce stopped that line of thought, because it was too painful.

Then there was Natasha whose looks were so striking that it lured in her prey and led to their demise. Although Bruce would never _ever _act on the attraction (he would rather not have an eye shot through by a _supposed_ wayward arrow), it was undeniable.

And Nala. She was just pretty. Decent. Normal.

Her face was made of soft slopes of clear light skin. Blue eyes and cheeks flushed from the cold.

At a first glance she wasn't impressive in her beauty. In a crowded room she wouldn't turn heads, but then she would speak.

Her voice crisp and passionate when she would talk about her job. The people she had saved. Her brother. And even her dog.

Bruce didn't know how to explain it, but he heard her. Something just clicked and he heard not Nala-the doctor, or Nala-the-woman but the whole summation of her person.

The honest humor and the compassion that she radiated off; that made her beautiful. She didn't need her prettiness, her eyes, blonde hair or her long legs, even though she had them. Her personality outshone any physical beauty.

"Bruce the staring- it's a bit weird." She tugged at her coat sleeves.

"Sorry Nala." Bruce fidgeted with his glasses. "How do you know this kid?" Bruce blurted.

Nala stared out of the window, her arms hugging herself "I was at a convenient store, one of the twenty-four hour ones, and it was nearly midnight this one night in October. I forgot to buy tooth-paste, I think and it was just a normal night. Next thing I knew there was screaming for help. I'm a trauma surgeon." She sneered at her reflection in the window, "I couldn't save him. He bled out in our arms before the ambulance could come."

Bruce put a tentative arm around her shoulders, at first she flinched at the contact and then she leaned into his warmth. Bruce pulled her closer, tighter. There was something gratifying about being the one to provide comfort for once.

"Pete, the kid as you called him, he's a genius. Sweet. And riddled with teenage angst- he just lost his uncle, but he isn't a murderer." She whispered so that the intrusive cabbie wouldn't be able to hear. "I'm scared for him, Bruce. Honest to God scared, because if he's calling me for help, then he has no one else. And I don't if I can help him. SHIELD is too powerful, too big-"

"Pete has Tony- who likes misunderstood geniuses, he likes to mother them, strangely enough. And well he's Tony Stark, he usually gets what he wants." Bruce joked awkwardly trying to relieve the tension in the cab, while rubbing the back of his neck; the tips of his ears reddened. "And Tony knows exactly what to say to piss Fury off just enough to make him back off. It'll be alright." Then the next words mumbled and mixed in with one another, "I-I'll make it alright."

Bruce didn't even realize that his arms were wrapped around Nala's waist, holding her back against her front, so imagine the surprise when one of her hands squeezed his hand; he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Nala laughed weakly, but whatever lightness that filled the back of the cab evaporated as the looming Stark Towers came into the line of sight.

"Blake, this kid just wrecked my lobby; there is spidey-shit everywhere." Tony barked, "I want whiskey. And Bruce. _Now._"

Sometimes Blake why he decided out of all the opportunities he was offered after graduating he took this one. Tony Stark was absolutely brilliant in the odd occurrence that he wasn't caught either drunk or being an ass. But most times he just acted like a kid, a big, arrogant, used-to-getting-what-he-wants kid. Good thing Blake baby-sat on the weekends when he was younger; it prepared him for his current job.

" These are Ms. Pott's words not mine, 'Are you kidding, right now, Tony? Last time you had straight whiskey you broke the steel floor in the mansion with the old suit, and stop treating your assistant like that, he works too hard to put up with your bull shit- I know, I've been there."

"What does she mean," Tony pouted, "I've always treated her well."

"Ask her Mr. Stark. But there is a Director Fury in conference room A currently threatening to kill you if you don't reappear."

"The Avengers are supposed to be the good guys. And this- keeping a supposed hero because he reacted badly after finding himself kidnapped, when all the evidence shows that he most likely saved New York City from biological fallout- I won't take part of it." Tony said adamantly, a dark look passing over his face, "Who wouldn't retaliate when one finds himself taken and held against his will."

"I'm assuming that you notified your sister and she and Bruce are on the way."

" They should be walking up to the conference room as we speak."

"Then, let's crash a conference."

**So here is the thing I start school in a couple weeks before that I want to try the daily update thing. So Starting tomorrow I'll update every day for a week.**

**Oh and there is a semi-naughty outtake from the last chapter of what Bruce was thinking early that morning.**

**REVIEWS GET THE OUTTAKE.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	16. Genesis

**So I've been gone, real hit me and it hit me hard. Broken computers, foot surgeries, and more I am sorry to say that the daily posting thing was lost when my computer broke as did the naughty bit. HOWEVER THE HAITUS IS OVER. I'm BACK.**

_Genesis _

Director Fury threats were directed with guns.

That was just how the world works.

Before there was just one fucker that could make his blood boil; his blood pressure shoot skyward. Tony Stark.

Fury wanted to spit on the day he ever thought of Stark as a consultant.

The consultant multiplied and now there was twice the nauseating smugness. _Goddamn._

Now there were two sons of bitches standing in front of him.

"Director Fury, we don't like guns at here Stark Towers, anymore, I thought you got that memo." A younger man smiled cheekily, "Allow me to introduce myself, Blake White, and I have a proposition on behalf of my client Peter Parker."

Nala didn't know what to expect, but as she walked into the Towers everything was remarkably… normal?

She shared a look with Bruce, who looked equally confused and weary. He tugged her arm till she was behind him.

Where were the agents that she expected? The guns? The havoc?

She guessed as a precaution; didn't he ever consider himself needing the same protection? The other guy wasn't infallible, right? Yet he carelessly values his safety less than hers.

Nala would broach the topic later.

She heard them before she saw them.

"Nails," her brother boomed. Tony Stark mouthed the word before sliding in beside the two.

"Blake, what the hell?"

"Right, sorry, turns out I handled everything, Pete on his way back to Brooklyn, and I'll explain during brunch. Most importantly though, I wanted to finally meet this lovely fellow." Blake scanned Bruce's attire.

"Um 'llo to you, I would ask why you're wearing all my MIT stuff, but I'm rather hungry and so I don't really care. Come on dear neglected sister of mine, let's hunt down a good breakfast parlor, I'm on break."

Something was wrong, Nala knew, from the frantic look in his eye. Blake had always been good at disguising his emotions, and this was no exception.

What was wrong?

"There's a place right down fifty-second that we can hit, Bruce-"

"I'll call you later," he said quickly.

_What's going on, _his eyes asked.

_I have no idea buddy._

Nala quickly exited the build after her brother.

"Can you believe that little shit stood his ground against Fury, I mean Jesus the kid has balls if nothing else. I wonder what Fury said to the kid to get him to stop gloating. " Tony remarked mildly before raising his eyebrow at Bruce's attire. "So how did the sleep over go, or did she keep you up all night long," Tony waggled his brows.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "We aren't like that. Strictly friends, like you and I for example."

"Yea, except my clearly in denial friend, I don't have the right parts. Or maybe I do if you, er, swing that way, Brucie."

"I like women," Bruce snarked.

"Except you don't because even with the opportunity you do not seize it." Tony countered.

Bruce waved him off used to the Stark-isms pertaining to sex, "So what happened with Parker."

Tony sighed, "He's on SHIELD's radar, and from now on his is mandated to come to Stark Towers twice a month to learn to control his ability. SHIELD monitors potential threats, but this kid he isn't of them."

Nala followed her brother, worried and confused. It wasn't until they were far enough away from the security of the Towers that he began to speak.

"They track people that are threats, Nala," the fear was finally breaking through his perfectly sculpted mask. Blue eyes downcast, and stormy.

"I don't understand." Calmness was seeping through her pores; bad situations were what Nala excelled at, the worse the situation the calmer she would become. It was an occupational necessity.

"I'm going about this the wrong way." Blake nervously dragged his downs his face. "Dr. Banner is the way he is because he survived an impossible event. That amount of radiation should have melted the skin right off the bone. Not only that, but he began experimenting with the radiation to replicate Dr. Erskine's experiment. Where did Erksine get his inspiration, and how did Steve Rodgers survive the manipulation of his DNA?"

"Well, I imagine that he was inspired by the need to end World War II, necessity _is_ the mother of invention. And Steve was just very fortunate that it didn't kill him."

"Like Banner. And the hundreds of people that showcase superhuman abilities every day." Blake scoffed, "Fate must have deemed them better than everyone else."

"So what are you trying to say, that Erksine based his experiment of an actual superhuman and was trying to replicate it with Steve?"

"I am trying to say that we are surrounded by ordinary men with extraordinary capabilities. I am trying to say that they are the evolutionary jump; mutations in their DNA have allowed them to survive far passed anything a normal human could surpass. That those abilities can come in many variations." Then he whispered, "SHIELD tracks potential threats, Nala I've never hurt anyone with my gift, my abnormality, but name is on that list. I don't know how they know, but I'm scared that I've dragged you into this."

"Your gift? Blake-" She sounded too calm her own ears.

"Ever since I was little you always said I was special. I didn't want you to think I was a freak." His face was wet and it hadn't started to rain yet.

"I would never hurt you, please never doubt that." He pleaded.

"Blake-" Nala wanted to hug her little brother. He looked so scared, so young, she couldn't take it. Her arms were open, but he backed away.

" You have to know, now." Too fast his hand slipped into his pocket, and pulled out a coin. "Fate doesn't exist, it never did." He flipped the coin.

It flew into the air like any other flipped coin, but…

…before it could touch the ground it stopped moving, midair and then began to rise back into Blake's palm.

**If you've enjoyed please leave a review. Expect a chapter next Monday.**


	17. The Return

_The Return_

**I'M BACK.**

**Let's just say that Hurricane Sandy was a ****_bitch_**** ( I live near the Jersey Shoreline so anytime I wasn't doing college apps –say hello to NYU 2017- I was volunteering either sorting clothes or doing whatever was asked of me.)**

_The Fall of New York.  
Eleven Months_

Everyone was running. If they weren't running, they were dead.

Chaos. Smoke. The sky was clouded with dark ash.

What was going on?

Why was she in the middle of this?

This was Manhattan, not a fucking war zone.

Nala was watching a group of people reduced to ash by a blue bomb.

Running again. The smell of burning flesh choking her throat.

Lungs hurting.

Legs hurting.

Gasping.

Coughing.

The sky must have been falling. Buildings collapsing.

Another explosion. Launching her across the street smacking her head against the pavement.

Aliens? The fuck.

Definite concussion. Probable delusions. Broken ankle. Multiple lacerations.

Barely moving now.

But moving. Still going. The road was secluded. If she could block out the carnage that she had seen, Nala would almost be able to imagine that this one street was untouched by it. But nothing was untouched.

Ohgod ohgod ohgod.

Someone was screaming.

If she could hear then… so could others. As Nala limped closer.

"Please," she croaked. He had a large piece of broken glass pinning his thigh to the ground. "I'm a doctor, sir, but please, you have to be quiet."

Trauma is quick decisions. Life or death situations. So much blood reddening the surrounding dust and ash.

"Am I going to lose my leg-" he said frantically.

"Let me think," she hissed.

No OR, no drugs, and not a sterile environment; things were grim.

_Remove the glass, and he bleeds out, I need to find something to act as a tourniquet._

The explosions were getting closer.

"Stay quiet I'll be right back."

There was a gardening store across the street; running was incomparably harder when each step brought tearing inducing pain.

She had to stay quiet and hidden.

The gardening store had already been ransacked. Nala wasn't a particularly religious person, but she wanted to thank whatever deity existed that the store had supplies that would allow her to make a makeshift tourniquet. A wheelbarrow that was hidden in the corner of the entrance would let her transport him till they could help. Because there had to be help. Right? Civilization existed outside of this mess…

A moment of panic fueled her forward.

She hobbled back to him.

"If things don't end well," he pulled off a dog tag from around his neck, "give this to my wife, tell her that-"

"If you aren't going to fight for your life," she snapped "tell me before I waste my time trying to save it. Damn the Hippocratic Oath, I am in pain. It's selfish, but I know I want to survive this, and if you don't I'm not going to die trying to save you. So please tell me before I haul your ass to civilization, whether or not you want to live."

"I want to live," he said quickly.

"Ok." She said sounding more certain than she felt. She tied the tourniquet as high on his thigh as he could go. The cringe he gave was a good sign that no nerve ending were severed.

Despite the fact that she had given her jacket for him to bite. His screams reverberated off the buildings.

Nala felt sick from the heady smell of rust. She asked him to recite something to keep him awake. He began to tell her about the specs on an F-35 Joint Strike Fighter aircraft.

She pushed the wheelbarrow, with him in it, for what seem like hours. (She tried to keep in the shadows of the buildings and away from the sounds of explosions.)

An eternity passed.

The sounds of jets were descending on the city. The military had finally arrived. The explosions had nearly died off by now, and people began to move into the open streets.

Apparently the news had spread from those on the outskirts of the zone a group of heroes had defeated the invaders, and Iron Man was among them.

It wasn't until a soldier had lifted her and John Doe (her patient) up into a helicopter to Helivac them to the nearest hospital that she realized that she had survived.

Apparently, her patient was an important military man. A Lieutenant Colonel.

Nala wiped her thumb across a part of the dog tag, _James._

"Ma'am, what's your name?" The person who was checking her eyes asked.

"Nala White, Doctor M.D."

Nala felt wetness on her cheeks and look at the low ceiling of the copter, there seemed to be no leaking water-

"I think there is a leak in the ceiling."

The soldier was at loss, he pulled a tissue out from a hidden pocket and offered it to her.

" I don't need that," hysteria was bubbling up in her chest. She tried to find the hole, however miniature it may be in the ceiling. They were going to crash. Survive an invasion, to die now.

"Ma'am – Nala- there isn't a leak, you're crying."

_Present Day_

"Blake, explain it to me again." They were still in front of the Towers.

"I have a mutation that allows me to control the movement of objects with my mind."

"There are others?"

" Yes."

" Ok."

Total confusion overcame his features. "The fuck? Are you higher than a kite right now? I just told you I can move things with my fucking brain. A little surprise would be _normal_."

" Baby brother," Nala rolled her eyes, " My good friend becomes a raging green beast when his heart starts beating fast. His best friend – your boss- flies around in an iron suit for shits and giggles. Not to mention there is a ninety year old World War Two veteran and a demi-god who shoots thunder out his ass on command." She scoffed, "You're not that special anymore."

**So my revising of this story is nearly done, expect a new chapter sometime later this week. IN THE MEAN TIME review and you'd like go check out my new Star Trek fanfic.**


End file.
